Watching You
by Leiko Mika
Summary: Sherry's asleep, Brago is just sitting there watching her. Should he make a move, should he not? Read to find out. BragoxSherry, lemon scented. A little OOC, but whatever...


Story inspired by one of Twilight's pictures

* * *

A small girl was sitting in a corner playing with a few dolls. She was small with long blond hair, and she had the smallest of smiles on her face. She was enjoying herself in her little corner of her little room, but her mind seemed distant. All the sudden, the girl could not breath, but she did not panic, at least, not for the first few seconds before she realized that she could not breath. Her eyes, which had been half closed with slight boredom and fatigue….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherry's eyes flew open when she stopped being able to breath. She had been sleeping rather peacefully, but the lack of oxygen had caused her to awaken from her peaceful slumber. At first, the only thing she could see was darkness, but as her sleepy eyes began to clear, she saw an ashy gray face very close to hers. Then she noticed the distinct black hair with blue streaks that could only belong to one person.

"Brago…" Sherry whispered mostly to her self. Her lips had been released from the grasp of Brago's sometime between her eyes clearing and her realizing that Brago was the one kissing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brago had been sitting at the end of the bed, staring at the blond laying in it. _Should I? Should I not?_, Brago was thinking to himself. He turned his body around and was now staring at the wall. _Brago, you're over thinking this..._ Brago was mentally slapping his self. _Woah. Am I thinking to myself? And second guessing myself? Dang, Sherry, you've turned me into a madman. _Brago looked back at Sherry. He noticed that she was very beautiful with her hair spread out on the pillow. _Well, better to make the move and get slapped than it is to never make the move at all..._ Brago thought to himself, crawling up the bed to where Sherry's head was. He took a quick moment to hope that Sherry would not kill him when she woke up for depriving her of air and kissing her when she was asleep, and then lower his face to claim Sherry's lips in his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes?" Brago said, hearing Sherry say his name.

"Oh, nothing…" Sherry said, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Were you just, uhh, _kissing_ me?" Then she noticed that Brago was straddling her. At the realization of her and Brago only really being separated from each other by their sleeping clothes and a sheet, Sherry blushed deeply.

_Well, she didn't kill me yet,_ Brago thought to himself, stroking Sherry's face. Then he took her chin in his hands and brought her face to his. Sherry was not sure what Brago was doing at first, but then fully understood as he deepened the kiss and pushed her back down on the bed. Sherry, fully aware of Brago's intensions, somehow moved the sheet from between them and fully pulling him down on her, closing the gap between their bodies.

Pulling her lips away from Brago's for a moment, Sherry murmured against his cheek, "Brago, I love you."

Brago didn't answer with words. Instead he kissed her cheek, moved down to her jaw bone, and then he went down her neck. His fingers on his left hand made their way up to Sherry's left shoulder and fiddled with the strap of her pink, silk night down. Sherry's fingers ran up and down Brago's muscular chest. Brago's right hand grabbed the sheet and he slipped it over them to give them a little more privacy, despite the fact that they were the only two in the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brago woke up around 10 the next morning. He rubbed his head and noticed that his hair was rather disheveled. Then he remembered his and Sherry's activities of the night before and looked over at her. Her hair was still strewn out on the pillow as it had been the night before, but now it was frizzier and a little more disheveled. _Well, Brago, you made a move and you're still in one piece._ He leaned over towards Sherry and kissed her cheek. Then he saw the pile of their shed clothing. _Hmm, I guess I'd better pick these up._

_

* * *

Well, there y'all go. Brago and Sherry. Twilight, I love you for the pic. I should hate you for causing me to have ideas like this, but whatever. Done in about 45 minutes (would've been shorter if I hadn't been talking to you, Twilight) _

Pic: www .deviantart .com/deviation/ 40324119 (take out the spaces)


End file.
